Burn Remedies
by Miss Carmeli
Summary: Warning: contains Season 7 finale spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Warning: contains season 7 finale spoilers

_**I do not handle cliffhangers very well. To help me cope, I wrote some short scenes to provide myself some form of closure or just happy thoughts. Note that these are just little scenes and, just like my other entries, are in script format due to time constraints.**_

**Entry 1 Sheldon's arrival**

Sheldon steps off the train and scans the station, looking for someone. He is carrying a luggage and a huge paper bag full of random things. It has been four months since he hastily boarded the train to get away from all the changes happening around him. He has decided to come back, whether he has resolved his issues or not is still uncertain. Someone taps his left shoulder from behind. He turns around—

**Leonard: **Hey buddy!

**Sheldon: **Leonard! (Looks at Leonard's companion) Penny!

**Penny: **Sheldon. We missed you!

He smiles and accepts their hugs. But his eyes kept wandering around the train station, searching for someone else and after he realizes that it's just Leonard and Penny—

**Sheldon: ** Where's Amy?

**Leonard: **She told us to pick you up. She said she has something to finish in the lab.

(Sheldon's smile vanished. He is obviously disappointed.)

**Sheldon: **Huh. I was really expecting to see her, which is why I chose to inform her of my return instead of you.

**Penny: **Well, there's time. You better prepare because the two of you are gonna have a looong talk.

**Leonard: **Oh boy. I hope you've fixed yourself up now. You owe Amy. Big time. What's that? (pointing to Sheldon's paper bag)

**Sheldon: **These are for Amy. For some reason, wherever I go, I always seem to find something that I think she might find amusing. And I can't help but buy them so I've accumulated this over the past months.

He notices something on a nearby store. He walks over, with Leonard and Penny following behind him, and talks to the vendor

**Sheldon: **(to the vendor) I'd like to buy this gray scarf please (He holds the scarf, looks at the price and pays the vendor) you know my girlfriend likes the color gray. I didn't understand it at first but now I too find its pale quality attractive. Oh, this will look good on her, though I have never actually seen her wear a scarf but based on her propensity to wear layers and basically just cover up as much skin as possible, I believe she will find my choice agreeable. This will go well with her—

**Vendor: **Yeah, yeah you have a girlfriend. I have other customers.

**Sheldon: **That is rude. I will send your store manager a strongly-worded complaint.

**Leonard: **(to the vendor) Don't mind him. He just misses his girlfriend that's all.

**Sheldon: **Leonard! I just miss my girlfriend? I haven't seen her in four months, that's the longest time we've been away from each other.

**Leonard: **Gee, I wonder whose fault that is.

**Sheldon: ** Yes, I know and that is what I am telling you, I do not JUST miss Amy. This is a big deal. I want to see her. Now. Come on hurry up, drop me off to her apartment or her lab or wherever she is. I need to see her before I buy everything I see in this place. (Notices something on another store) Ooh, Amy will like that

He starts walking in that direction but Penny stops him and pulls him to the car

**Penny: **Alright frog prince, we get it, we will bring you to your princess. You obviously need some thorough kissin'. Although, by the way you left her, you may have to jump high to get her to even look at you. [end]

**Entry 2 Amy during Sheldon's absence **_**(This is similar to the story above I just varied some things.)**_

Girls night at Penny's. Penny, Bernie and Amy are there, drinking wine and eating popcorn. It's been four months since Sheldon left.

**Penny: **(to Amy) Have you heard from Sheldon?

**Amy: **No. If he needs to talk to me, he knows my number.

**Penny: **You mean you never called him?

**Amy: **I called him. Twice. But after that I figured you're right. He needs space and I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to call or come back. I have monkeys waiting for me in the lab and we all know those guys are way easier to handle than my runaway boyfriend.

**Bernadette: **Aren't you worried?

**Amy: **Of course, I'm worried. But I know he's fine.

**Bernadette: **How do you know that?

**Amy: **Well, every day since he left, he sends weird things to my apartment from wherever he is. As if those things, could compensate for his absence or his leaving without a proper goodbye. If I stop receiving packages from him, then I'll know something is up.

**Penny: **What weird things?

**Amy: ** I haven't opened all of them but so far I've got a hair pin, a scarf, a stuffed monkey, a preserved insect and most recently a research he wrote on physics. It was published as a book by a small university press. (takes out a small book from her bag and shows it to them. Sheldon's name appears at the lower portion of the book followed by a string of academic titles) Although I am glad he is doing research again, I just couldn't get myself to read it. (Bernadette takes the book)

**Bernadette: **(She opens the book and squeals a little.) Oh my. You should really open this book.

**Penny: **(looks at the page Bernadette is looking at. She gasps) come on Ames. Open it.

**Amy: **Frankly, bestie, you are the last person I expected to force me to read a book on physics. (she opens it nonetheless and sees the dedication page, which says: "This and all my succeeding contributions to humanity and science are dedicated to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.")

Amy turns to Bernadette and Penny, barely concealing her excitement.

**Amy: **I have to go.

**Penny: **why? Is everything okay?

**Amy: **Yes, I have to go home and open all those other packages he sent me. [end]

**Entry 3 Virtual Date Night**

In this scenario, Amy and Sheldon have kept in touch with each other during the latter's sabbatical by doing regular videochats.

Amy's apartment. Her computer is ringing. She has decided to ignore it and cries.

Thirty minutes have passed and it's still ringing so she answered it despite her initial decision.

**Sheldon: **Amy? What took you so long?

**Amy: **(sniffing) Nothing just some errands.

**Sheldon: **Are you crying?

**Amy: **What do you think?

**Sheldon: **It's because of date night isn't it?

**Amy: **I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon. If you have no plans of coming back, you will tell me, right?

**Sheldon: **But I will come back. In fact, I have made some progress in the new research track I want to pursue.

(A knock on Amy's door)

**Sheldon: **There's someone at your door. You better answer it before we proceed with date night.

(Amy goes to her door. It's a delivery guy. He has food and a stuffed monkey with a medical mask.)

**Amy: **(to delivery guy) I didn't order anything.

**Delivery guy: ** Yes, this was from a Dr. Sheldon Cooper? He said he is your boyfriend. Is that right?

**Amy: **Yes, let me take that.

(She takes the delivery and walks balk to her computer)

**Amy: **Sheldon, what is this?

**Sheldon: **Oh, I wanted us to have the same meal tonight so it would feel more like date night. Don't worry I gave them specific instructions on how to prepare the food and called them several times to ensure that they are to your taste.

**Amy: **Now I feel afraid to even touch this, after you harassed those food handlers. And why is this toy wearing a face mask?

**Sheldon: **Well, I…uhm, I kissed that monkey and (looks down, a little embarrassed) I just thought that this way you can kiss the monkey and it will be like you are kissing me.

**Amy: **(getting emotional again) Sheldon! This is pathetic. It is our fourth year anniversary! I am not kissing a stuffed toy! (crying now)

Sheldon stares at her, looking very sad too.

**Amy: **I miss you.

Sheldon does not respond but instead continues to stare at her with a troubled look on his face. After composing herself—which took a while—Amy looks back at Sheldon and sees his face.

**Amy: **What? Say something.

**Sheldon: **(snapping out of his trance) I am feeling a very strong urge to kiss you…but…Good night, Amy. (then he hurriedly ends the chat)

Amy resumes crying. She has decided to just go straight to bed and try to forget about their anniversary.

At 3 am the next day, she wakes up to a knock on her door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ She waits, hoping desperately that it would be followed by his boyfriend's voice calling her name. None came, just more knocks. She gets up disappointed and looks for a weapon, just in case.

She looks through the peephole and to her surprise, it is indeed Sheldon. It appears like he's trying to reform his ritualistic knocking. Amy feels a wave of different emotions rush through her as she opens the door.

**Amy: **Sheldon…did you travel very late to get here?

**Sheldon: **Yes. I told you. It is a very strong urge.

He leans down, takes her waist and puts his lips on hers. Despite all the hurt she's felling, Amy allows herself to respond to him. She lifts her arms, wrapping them around his neck as he pulls her closer for a long and passionate kiss. [end]


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I just wrote fiction in an actual story format, which is like my first time ever! Let me know what you think. Note: English is not my native language so, sticklers, beware._

**Entry 4: The Bedtime Predicament **

Ice cream turned out to be a bad idea.

Sheldon had a pint of chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles on it—the formula for gastronomic bliss, obviously—but that didn't do the trick. He still couldn't sleep and he knows something is wrong when not even ice cream can satiate his palate. All it gave him was an ice cream headache, a full stomach and an additional thing to worry about: his bowel movement.

It had been two weeks since he left Pasadena to organize his thoughts. He thoroughly checked the hotel he's currently staying at and even tailed a chambermaid to ensure that no germs or other yucky, squishy things will share the room with him.

He looked around. Just like the previous days, the room was cleaned to his satisfaction, despite the barrage of vulgar-sounding Spanish words the cleaning lady threw at his face before leaving.

Yet, something felt not quite right. It was already 3 minutes and 19 seconds past his bedtime and he was growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing time. He needed to sleep but, for some reason, his body won't relax. He positioned himself on the bed, straight and still like a hibernating vampire, and closed his eyes. "I am sleepy. I am sleepy. I am sleepy." He muttered.

Sheldon, however, was not the only one having trouble sleeping that night.

No matter how hard she stared at the ceiling, imagining a brain diagram and reciting her favorite parts, Amy can't will her body to shut down. She shouldn't have sneaked into the UCLA cadaver lab that night because all that excitement before bedtime is really not advisable. But what can she do? When the janitor texted her that fresh cadavers were delivered to the lab that day, she had no choice. She was certain no cool neurobiologist would miss such an opportunity to fiddle with those brains and marvel at the jerking legs of the departed. Besides, she badly needed things to distract her from thinking about her absentee boyfriend.

She considered making chamomile tea but, the moment the word tea came out of her mind, thoughts of Sheldon reappeared. Although they continue to communicate on a daily basis, not sensing his physical presence made Amy feel hollow. She closed her eyes and pictured a happy place for her, where she's sure Sheldon or ideas of him won't follow.

She was imagining herself in the cadaver lab when her phone rang. It was he-who-must-not-be-thought-of.

"Sheldon? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Amy, everything's okay. Did I wake you?" Sheldon answered.

Her heart stopped upon hearing him. They talked earlier in the day but still she found herself delighted and appeased by the sound coming from the other line.

Amy sighed, there really is no escaping him. "It's fine. If there's no problem, why are you calling at this hour? You had a nightmare, did you? I told you not to watch cheap science fiction before bedtime."

Sheldon sat up on his bed. "First of all, I didn't have nightmares and second, I don't watch 'cheap' science fiction. I am a fan of intelligently-written, high-quality works of fiction that happen to use science, which, for all you know, might govern other universes. Honestly, woman, your distaste for science fiction never fails to puzzle me."

"Really, Sheldon? Maybe you should just go find a girl who worships sci fi just like yourself and ask her to be your girlfriend," she countered.

"Don't be silly. Although I can easily find girls who like science fiction, I wouldn't ask them to be my girlfriend. I can never like other girls the way that I like you." He said with a smile on his face. He just can't help but smirk at the absurdity of Amy's suggestion.

On the other line, Amy was smiling too. "Good. You just have to live with my dislike of some of your passions then. In the same way that I have to get used to being exposed to them because of you and my similar inability to like other men the way that I like you. But, you didn't answer my first question. Why did you call?"

He paused for a while, thinking. "For some unknown reason, I find myself having difficulty sleeping tonight. And since you're awake maybe you can, uhm, help me pass the time." He quickly introduced a topic. "So, how was your day?"

Propping her back with a pillow, Amy recalled the events of the day for him. "Hmm, and after work, Penny, Bernadette and I went to a bar. I found out that there is a cocktail called Slippery Nipple. Did you know that?"

"Ugh, that sounds like something only horny zombies will find enticing. Did you find out what's in it?" Sheldon said while making a mental note that he should talk to those two hens about bringing his girl to bars.

"No but they assured me there is no actual nipple on it. Besides, I didn't get to try it because the janitor at UCLA informed me of the fresh deliveries in their morgue and you know what that means." She laughed.

Her laugh was contagious and Sheldon, despite his aversion to biology, laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "You brain monkey. Speaking of brains, I saw Eric earlier on the train. Remember him? The delivery guy. I thought we could share more fun facts about trains but after some time, he kept giving me the same information we talked about before. He was repeating himself and doesn't even know it. Being the good acquaintance that I was, I recorded our conversation and played it to him so he would know. But he just went on and on saying the same words as it was playing. Boy, was it like simultaneously listening to two broken recordings."

"Ooh, his brain would be amusing to study! I would note that, in the event he or a similar case ends up in my lab," she said.

Sheldon chuckled and after a few more exchange of stories, he realized how his earlier restlessness was gone. And then, he finally yawned.

"Hmmm. I'm feeling sleepy. I think we should go to sleep now," he said.

Amy sensed that she has calmed down as well. Gone are her worries for the night. "I concur. I have a feeling I am going to have a good sleep tonight. Thank you for calling."

"As do I. I am glad I called you. Somehow, I know your stories will put me to sleep," he answered.

That didn't sound right, Amy thought. Is he saying her stories are akin to those humanities lectures that made her sleepy during her undergraduate years? That can't be right. She was about to protest Sheldon's remark, when he spoke.

"Or it could be because of your voice. I thought earlier that I was craving for ice cream. It turns out it was a simple case of biology wanting a little physics."

"I don't understand," Amy said.

He rolled his eyes. She was being impossible again. Does he always need to spell it out? He exhaled, might as well get it over and done with.

"Hard as this may be to believe, it appeared that my earlier diagnosis was incorrect. My stomach wasn't the problem and, consequently, ice cream was not the solution. It was my ears, oddly longing for a very particular sound."

Even though she understood perfectly what he was trying to say, she didn't let him go easily just like before. "And what sound is that?" she asked.

"Well, I have been listening to you for the past hour, haven't I?" he retorted quickly.

Then, he heard Amy chuckle. "I like hearing your voice too, Sheldon."

"Good lord, Amy, how you manage to be adorable and pushy at the same time is beyond me. Good night."

"Good night, Sheldon."

Finally, with each other's voice and quirky, charming words committed to memory, Sheldon and Amy closed their eyes and effortlessly fell asleep.

[End]


End file.
